Lоs Guаяdiаиеs dеl Niиjuтsu
by Luisa Tatis Weasley
Summary: El mal esta por todas partes, sobretodo con los Guardianes,Jack es enviado a buscar ayuda e inesperadamente la recibe de cuatro ninjas,expertos en Ninjutsu.Durante esta aventura los mutantes conoceran 4 chicas y con ellas habra algo mas que amistad (Despues de TMNT 2007-Crossover con "Rise of the Guardians")
1. Prologo guardian

**Hola bien aqui esta lo prometido...mi primer Crossover de TMNT y Rise of the guardians y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOS GUARDIANES DEL NINJUTSU<strong>

"Para los Guardianes:

**Siempre cuiden todo lo que tengan,porque al final lo que importan son las huellas que dejamos...**

by:Luisa"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologo Guardian<span>**

Luego de los acontecimientos de la pelicula, Jack Frost disfrutaba todos los dias y todas las noches su nuevo puesto como guardian...cada año, los niños lo recibian con los brazos abiertos mientras el con su cayado dejaba salir sus frios poderes, dandole la bienvenida al compañeros y ahora amigos veian las maravillas del peliblanco, como dejaba los pinos escarchados, el congelar los lagos...pero lo que a este novato lo hacia especial y unico era que se divertia mucho con los niños, especialmente con Jamiey su hermanita Sophie.

-Listo Jamie, sujetate fuerte-le dijo Jack con una sonrisa-

-Claro Jack-le obedecio Jamie mientras se agarraba fuertemente del trineo-Ven Sophie, vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Si, una vuelta-sonrie la pequeña Sophie.

Los demas guardianes tambien se divertian con los pequeños,aunque no tanto como Jack y eso se debia a que ellos tenian mucho por hacer.

En el polo, Norte una vez mas estaba revisando la lista por quinceava vez consecutiva, queria asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden:los juguetes, el trineo con sus ocho renos y las decoraciones; mientras que en la madriguera, Conejo estaba preparando todos sus huevos y coloreandolos para las fiestas de Pascua.

Pero, si se trata de un duro trabajo, sin duda los tenian Hada, quien recogia los dientes con la ayuda de sus haditas y Meme, quien se encargaba de dar dulces sueños a todos los niños de la tierra...sin duda alguna, ellos eran los quemas trabajaban, porque eso es algo que se hace todo el tiempo.

* * *

><p><span>Mientras tanto<span>

Las hermanas Jackelyn,Snowgirl y su mejor amiga Bonnie**, **estaban ahora en unas merecidas vacaciones en las maravillosas islas Malvinas, las tres ya habian hecho su tarea como las guardianas recien escogidas, la joven Snowera la que mas agotada estaba...hace practicamente un mes que dejo todo listo para la llegada de su buen amigo Jack,cubriendo la superficie terrestre con un manto blanco,la hermana mayor Jackie,practicando sus nuevos dones de traer el helaje a los dias de invierno, eso era lo que mas le gustaba y no hablar de Bonnie,a pesar de que la pequeña coneja no hablaba como Sandman, se veia en ella un espiritu libre a la hora de hacer que floreciera en primavera...sin duda ella tendria un poco mas descanso que sus amigas.

Para ellos todo les parecia sencillo, ahora que el malvado Pitch ya no estaba...no habria porque preocuparse, o eso creían ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que...fue un poco corto pero...pero, les prometo que los capitulos seran mas largooos(<strong>incluso mas de lo que acostumbro**)**

**Gracias por leer ¿Reviews? si me animan mucho Xd:/**

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. Prologo ninja

**Hola, holitas, primero que todo siento mucho la tardanza pero bueno ¡Aquí estoy! y mejor tarde que nunca.**

Mis agradecimientos a lovemikey23 y Bad Girl por ser las primeras en enviar sus comentarios, gracias solo espero que les guste esta segunda parte del Prologo.

**¡Disfruten el chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Para los ninjas:<p>

**Son heroes que permanecen en las sombras, pero no olviden que es lo que en realidad importa...**

by:Luisa"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologo Ninja<strong>

Todo, absolutamente todo era paz y tranquilidad durante las mañanas en la ciudad de Manhattan pero cuando se oculta el sol, las cosas cambian drásticamente ¿Por qué? simplemente en ese momento, los criminales aparecen durante las noches haciendo de las suyas, ya saben robando y actuando de manera indebida ¿Y qué hace la policía? la verdad ellos no hacen mucho, solo los encierran en la cárcel pero estos bandidos son muy listos y se las ingenian para escapar sin que las autoridades se den cuenta y ...¡Alguien debería hacer algo! pues eso esta mas que concedido.

En la negra noche y por encima de los edificios se encuentran en movimiento cuatro guerreros, pero ellos son mas que eso, son una familia y son...¿Tortugas mutantes? escucharon bien, estos mutantes han prometido salvar su ciudad de cualquier mal y a pesar de que su único propósito es traer justicia, cada uno es muy diferente del otro.

El mayor del cuarteto es Leonardo Hamato, pero todos lo conocemos como Leo es el líder y siempre piensa en perfeccionar su entrenamiento, como lo hizo en Sudamérica pero quiere ir por más. El segundo de los chicos se llama Raphael, pero creo que le gusta que le digamos Raph, siempre portándose como un típico chico rudo, antes enfrentaba a los tipos malos usando armaduras y un casco que le cubría su rostro y haciéndose pasar por "El vengador".Donatello o Donnie siendo el tercero de los Hamato, es el mas inteligente y aun sigue trabajando en el soporte técnico ayudando a personas de fuera via telefónica (**Hagan de cuenta un Call Center**) aunque ahora solo lo hace en sus ratos libres, bueno y no hay que hablar de Michelangelo, cuyo apodo es Mikey trabaja como animador de fiestas en donde los niños lo golpean todo el tiempo pero el no se queja para nada.

Hablemos también del sensei de nuestros héroes, el Maestro Splinter sigue igual de sabio como siempre y la gran pareja Casey y April continúan en el negocio de antigüedades, han ganado gran cantidad de dinero, en resumen a todos les va muy bien pero esa felicidad esta a punto de desmoronarse.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban unas hermanas bastante hermosas que hasta cualquier chico o mutante se morirían por estar con ellas, la mayor de todas es Sara considerada la líder, de cabellos rizados, castaños un poco pelirrojos y ojos cafes claros, la segunda es Cristal una chica que habia deseado ser la líder pero como su hermana obtuvo el puesto, se volvió mas temperamental, sus cabellos son negros como la noche demasiado lacios y ojos verdes (<strong>explicare al final ¿okay?<strong>) la tercera de las chicas es Maria pero gracias a su hermanita se gano como apodo Marie, de hecho le sienta bien, para las demás personas es la mas lista y tiene un laboratorio en el sotano de su casa,sus ojos son verdes y su cabello es castaño oscuro y bien ondulado la mas pequeña se llama Dina, fue la que llamo Marie a su inteligente hermana, es la mas graciosa de todas, tiene el cabello lacio y ondulado en las puntas de color castaño y sus ojos son de un tono marron claro. Las hermanas se comportaban como cualquier chica adolescente pero su destino cambiara sus vidas para siempre ¿Quieren saber que será? Este es el inicio de una gran aventura.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, siento si fue ¿corto? pero era mas o menos como estaban los TMNT y sus aliados, como se habran dado cuenta esta basado en la película 2007 la cual estoy viendo completo en este preciso momento en Español (<strong>encontré la película completa anteriormente pero ¡En francés!**) lo de los ojos de Cristal, bueno eso es porque **sesshoxcris **me mando asi la descripción además porque son iguales a los de Marie, los ojos marrones son los de Sara y Dina...si quieren saber estos OC son de **Sara Mury 11,Marie-Jane05 **la chica quien comento esta historia **lovemikey23 **y obviamente **sesshoxcris **las mismas chicas de Tokyo Manhattan SA (**La cual actualizare pronto**)**

**¿Qué mas? Gracias por comentar.**

**;)Luisa;) **


End file.
